


Baked Goods

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [55]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Baking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki is a good boyfriend, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony does not expect to smell baking upon entering the penthouse.





	Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raven_Ehtar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/gifts).
  * Translation into 한국어 available: [Baked Goods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574896) by [Hiddlesbatch_GraceYang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesbatch_GraceYang/pseuds/Hiddlesbatch_GraceYang)
  * Inspired by [Frostiron Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058869) by [Charming Delinquent (Raven_Ehtar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/pseuds/Charming%20Delinquent). 



> So, this was inspired by an awesome series of drabbles, specifically [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058869/chapters/34818785) as well as conversations with the awesome **Raven_Ehtar**. I hope you enjoy this fluffy little thing, you adorable, wonderful person! ♥

When coming off an almost forty-eight hour inventing bender in the lab, there was a lot of things Tony could expect upon entering the penthouse. But the smell of baking? Yeah, that wasn’t it.

“J?” Tony asked, his voice slightly hoarse and his eyes a little bleary. “Am I hallucinating?”

“That would depend on what you believe you are seeing, Sir.”

Stepping further into the room, somewhat dubiously, he was startled to find... muffins, cookies and even a _cake_ and all on cooling racks. 

Tony stared for the longest time. “Am I seeing-”

“Anthony,” his lover’s voice softly called as long arms came around his waist, a kiss was pressed to his hair and a soft sigh ruffled his brunet locks. “You have finished your projects?”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, already leaning back against Loki’s strong, supportive chest. His eyes drooping slightly. “Hey, Lokes.”

He felt another brush of lips, this time to his temple. Loki sounded like he was smiling. “I do believe I have mistimed.”

Tony blinked opened his eyes although, he really didn’t want to. “Mistimed what?”

“I was unable to settle. JARVIS suggested a culinary exercise.”

All the information was in front of him yet, Tony still found himself asking with disbelief, “You _baked?_ ”

“Master Loki is rather proficient,” JARVIS chimed in, sounding almost proud. “He has readily reproduced many of your favourite recipes.”

“You...” Tony’s chest felt warm. “You baked for _me?_ ”

“I thought you might enjoy a reward for your success,” Loki told him, another kiss brushing Tony’s head. “But,” Loki gave a soft chuckle. “I believe you need rest before indulging.”

Tony made a small noise of protest, his head having shifted to better see the baked goods while he tried to parse the smells from the air and work out what had been made. “They’re best when they’re hot!”

His lover chuckled again. “I will enchant them to remain warm.”

Loki’s hands also shifted lower around Tony’s waist in a move he was _embarrassingly_ familiar with after two years with the mage. He was lifted off his feet in a moment as Loki began to carry him to their room. 

Tony, long passed the point of squirming, cursing or pouting over the action, just went boneless in his lover’s hold. “Just one muffin before bed?”

“You sound like a child,” Loki accused him, but he was still smiling. A muffin _also_ appeared hovering in the air for Tony to grab a moment later. 

He turned and kissed Loki’s cheek; enjoy the feel of smooth, warm skin. “Love you.”

Tony briefly saw Loki’s dimples as he smiled, but he was quickly distracted by biting into his muffin and _moaning_ at the chocolate chip _deliciousness_ that melted in his mouth. “Oh my god,” Tony moaned again. “I really, _really_ love you.”

Loki gave a small huff of amusement, but didn’t say anything more as he brought Tony the rest of the way to the bed. The muffin, as much as he wanted to savour it, was long gone by the time they arrived and Tony was being lowered down with gentle care.

He was carefully and lovingly placed under the blankets, his clothing shimmering with Loki’s magic until he was dressed in his pyjamas. A hand then smoothed down his hair and lips were softly pressed to his forehead.

“Sleep well, my love,” Loki promised him. “I will be here when you awaken.”

Sighing softly and feeling nothing but happiness, Tony let his eyes fall close, knowing that any promise given to him by his lover, was one that Loki would always keep.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it, pure domestic fluff. I hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
